Blitzen
Blitzen is a character in the Robbie the Reindeer films. He is the former head reindeer of the sleigh team, the ex-boyfriend of Vixen, the arch rival of Robbie and the main antagonist of Hooves Of Fire and Legend Of The Lost Tribe. Hooves Of Fire In the first film Blitzen is first seen greeting Robbie after he arrives in Coldchester and introducing him to the other reindeer but later on whilst Robbie is away Blitzen reveals his true colours to Prancer and Vixen revealing despite he himself being head reindeer for years Robbie's father Rudolph is the famous reindeer despite only being on the sleigh team once. Blitzen is also shown to hate hearing his name and wouldn't let anyone say it in his presence (though actually this is due to copyright reasons). He also says that if he can't get Rudolph he'll get Robbie and will not stop until he destroys him. He is then seen convincing Robbie to stop exercising and gives him a cheese burger, fries, a pipe and a newspaper. He is later seen at Santa Claus's party where the new sleigh is being shown off where it is revealed that Blitzen had added a GPS system (which he secretly added on purpose to convince Robbie not to join the team). Later that night in the reindeer's cabin Blitzen finally manages to get Robbie to leave by saying that Robbie will get on the team anyway but will be slow and cause many children not to get their presents but says that Robbie won't be blamed but his father will be for having him. After Robbie leaves Blitzen is then seen going upstairs to join Vixen. On the day of The Reindeer Games Blitzen is seen putting a drug in his drink in order to enhance his performance on The Steeplechase but is shocked when he sees Robbie there. Near the end of the race Blitzen knocks Robbie to the ground to slow him down but Robbie uses his nose jump to catch up and both reach the finishing line at the same time but in a photo finish it shows that Blitzen reach there first and he starts to celebrate but his celebrations are short lived when his drug test come back positive and he is disqualified, arrested and dumped by Vixen. He is last seen in prison painting Robbie dolls. Legend Of The Lost In the second film Blitzen is released from prison 50 years early for good behaviour. After being released he returns to the reindeer's cabin and claims that he has changed and wishes to help them fix their resort and is joined by a rabbit named Warren Hutch who wishes to stay at the new resort. When the resort is built Blitzen says to the other reindeer to go into it for refreshments but when they do in Blitzen presses a button on a remote which turns the resort into a jail and traps the other reindeer in It. Robbie pleads for Blitzen to let them out but he refuses as they never visited him in prison and Warren Hutch reveals that he is actually called Long Eared Jack a master of disguise. Blitzen then tells the reindeer that he is going use them for his new theme park called Blitzen's Reindeer World. Later that night whilst Blitzen, Jack and their Rabbit Thugs are distracted the reindeer find a weak part of their jail which was built by Robbie (due to him not being good at building) but as they get out they are caught and only Robbie, Donner and Prancer escape whilst Old Jingle and Tapir are locked up again. Angered at the others escape Blitzen sends Jack to recapture them when he does Blitzen places head devices on them which turns them into robots and they can't feel pain. The reindeer are then put into the park's ride whilst Robbie is hung above a pit full of sharp weapons. This event is watched by Blitzen and Jack who asks Blitzen why Robbie is not wearing a head device and Blitzen replies by saying that he wants him to feel every moment of it. Luckily Robbie is rescued by a group of Vikings he met whilst on the run and goes off to rescue the other reindeer. Blitzen then flees after stealing a cart used by Des Yeti and Alan Snowman but is followed by Robbie but as they fight Donner arrives and tells Robbie that he should have time for her. Blitzen ends up convincing Robbie to propose to Donner who accepts but just as Blitzen is about to attack Robbie Donner defends her fiancé and sends Blitzen flying back to prison where he is joined by Jack's controller Carlos and the Rabbit Thugs. Gallery imagepromo1.jpg|Blitzen with Robbie and Donner imageblitzen1.jpg imagerace.jpg|Blitzen and Robbie racing in The Steeplechase Imagehof10.jpg|Blitzen with Robbie, Prancer, Santa and the new sleigh Imagehof8.jpg|Blitzen talks about his hatred of Robbie's father Imagehof7.jpg|Blitzen's evil plans Imagehof1.jpg|Blitzen swears vengeance on Robbie imagebv.jpg|Blitzen and Vixen at The Reindeer Games. imagerbr.jpg|Blitzen and Robbie next to a painting of Rudolph in the reindeer's cabin. imagebrp.jpg|Blitzen with Robbie and Prancer. Category:Robbie the Reindeer characters Category:Reindeer characters Category:Hooves of Fire characters Category:Legend of the Lost Tribe characters Category:Villains